


Slutty Innit~?

by Garbageinnit



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbageinnit/pseuds/Garbageinnit
Summary: Tommy becomes the slut of the SMP. Starting with giving techno head, and just ending up being a cum dump, if you need to get off, you just go to Tommy.~~~DONT LIKE DONT READ :)~~~
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Tommyinnit/Philza
Comments: 212
Kudos: 836





	1. Table Of Context/What's next!

**Author's Note:**

> DONT LIKE DONT READ!! THIS IS FOR MY FELLOW PROBLEMATICS, SO SHOUTOUT TO YOU ;)

Chapter 1: Table of contence ig *rolls eyes*

Chapter 2: Tommy gives Techno a blowjob (COMPLETE)

Chapter 3: Quackity teaches Tommy how to be fucked, being really nice about it (COMPLETE)

Chapter 4: Later on, Tommy catches dream jerking off and helps him to practice. (COMPLETE)

Chapter 5:Phil finds Tommy and takes him to his place.


	2. Tommy x Techno Blowjob - "I kinda like this~"

Tommy was walking to his humble home, thinking about what all he needed to do that day. he did this often. Slightly worried about, most likely, a war that would be happening today. He really did hate Sapnap.

  
As the boy walked the path he knew all too well, he was not paying much attention to what was going on around him. And well, you know how that goes. Once Tommy reached an upwards slope of stairs in the path, his face was greeted with a nice piece of fabric. His mouth became slightly agape as the rest of his body froze, his face lightly pressing against it.

  
Techno bit his lip lightly as he felt the boy’s breath go through the fabric and thoroughly coat his now hardening dick. Techno breathed out as he looked down at Tommy, in which Tommy returned the gaze but only half.

Tommy couldn’t move anything other than his eyes. Whether this is because of fear and shock, or wanting to stay like this with the bigger man, it is up to a personal perspective. Tommy’s eyes met Techno’s, his face remains pushing against the bulge.  
Around thirty heated seconds later Tommy finally snapped out his trans and pulled away, still looking the man directly in the eyes, but then looked down to the place he resided just before, seeing how hard it had grown. Tommy would feel horrible if he just left him there.  
I mean, anybody would right?

  
As the boy looked back up to Techno’s eyes with his own, leaving a heated and heavy stare, whilst the pure awkwardness and fright remains.  
The tension was thick, and it remained that way as Tommy turns Techno slightly, the man being extremely confused until Tommy kneeled down on what was now the top of the staired slope. Tommy kept eye contact as he reached his hands to the man’s tightened pants, pulling them down carefully and slowly, not speaking a word. This would be quick, and easy. Not awkward whatsoever. If anything he would try and make the male in front of him as pleased as possible, he did want to see how it felt to be someone’s slut, though that isn’t important.

  
He pulls the boxers that hold Techno’s dick captive, and is immediately hit in the face with a hard cock. Tommy really likes how cocks look, but he would never admit it. He just loved how hot they looked, he loved how pretty they looked, he liked every last detail about them, and to have a nice hot, big one in front of him, ready for him to suck. It was something he could only dream of, well dream and get off to that is.  
The boy looks up at Techno with a slutty glare all together as he slowly wraps his plump lips around the taller’s round tip. Techno let out a quiet, slightly shaky breath, biting his lip lightly.

  
Tommy took his lips off and gave the tip little licks, trailing them quickly and shortly in-between the slit, before going back and putting his mouth over it entirely this time, sucking lightly. The boy listens to the soft noises the man in front of him makes, looking at him as he closes his eyes. Tommy goes further onto the dick, bobbing his head lightly. He was only slightly worried since they were doing this in broad daylight, literally, anyone could be watching him, and he sort of liked that. I mean they could know how slutty he is, maybe they would wanna try. Tommy wanted to be the slut of the SMP to be honest.

  
As the boy slowly started down the shaft, looking up at Techno, he saw movement and suddenly felt a hand pushing the back of his head. Techno was tired to the teasing, he was hard as ever and wanted to mouth-fuck the younger one sinless. They would probably be doing this more often.  
Techno grabs Tommy’s hair, pushing his head down almost all the way, but reaching his throat and stopping. Techno breathes heavy and looks down at the bitch once more, but this time with a smirk laced upon his face. Techno pushes him further, relishing in the feeling as his dick goes down into the younger's throat. He goes down slightly, putting his free hand on the boy’s throat, feeling the massive bulge. Techno chuckles, moving Tommy’s hand up to feel his own throat. Techno moves slowly in and out, feeling a perfect outline of his cock.

  
Tommy really liked this. He liked having no control. He liked being used as a toy. Tommy liked the idea of having a cock shoved so far down his throat that he could feel it on the outside. He loved it. He will definitely do this more often.

  
Techno pulls Tommy’s hair, pulling his entire head back, then pulls him back on in a swift motion, repeating quickly to the point where he was thrusting Tommy’s head back and forth, letting out low groans.  
And with that, he came. He came in Tommy’s mouth, then pulled out and released all over him. Techno bent down and ran his dick along the boy’s face, looking at him in awe. And with that, he was gone..

  
Tommy was laying on the ground, he felt amazing, he loved this. His lips were swollen red, he had cum dripping out of his mouth, and cum was covering his hair, face, and even his shirt. Not to mention the precum leaking from his now rock solid cock.  
Tommy stayed there, coated in cum, at the top of the staired slope.


	3. Quackity x Tommy - Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is left on the ground, covered in cum with some even dripping out of his mouth and onto the wooden path in which he lies, half passed out. It turns out that Quackity (also known as Big Q) was recording the whole thing. Quackity knows how it feels to be like Tommy, he understands.  
> What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, was hesitant on what to do for this chapter, but I think it turned out well :D  
> Any suggestions for whom the next person should be and what should happen? Comment them!! also i reply to all comments <3
> 
> -Garbage💜

**_Recap:_ ** **_Tommy had given a blowjob to techno, ended up being face fucked, and is now thinking about sluttish things, urging to be the fuck toy of the SMP. He now lies on the ground, his mouth full of cum, and he has it all over himself too. Laying there unable to move. But feeling good while doing so._ **

As Tommy lies there, not moving, half passed out from how tired he was, but also horny, He had gotten hard from what Techno did, I mean can you blame him?

The boy lays there, unaware of the person laying on the hill next him, recording him. The person had been there the whole time, recording what they had been doing. Pretty creepy not gonna lie. As the figure approached Tommy, he got closer with his phone, recording every bit from the bulge in his pants to the tremendous amount of cum all over the boy, all over his chest, his face, and even in his mouth! The person recording stopped, took a few photos, and sat down next to the one next to him.

Tommy finally calmed down from what had just happened, still laying there though, not wanting to move just yet, but only then he realized actually how hard he was, it was pretty bad, and as you do when your horny, his mind started to wander off. His mind was running away, running fast and all over the place, but there was one continuous theme. Being used, he wanted to be fucked into and to be filled with cum. He doesn’t know why this idea has popped in his head all of a sudden, but he liked the idea of it. Though he has never actually had anything up his tight hole, other than his fingers but that was when he was experimenting, and it was awhile ago. Tommy’s thoughts are stopped by a sudden tap on his shoulder, he blinks his eyes open, squinting at the bright sun that shone in his eyes like a powerful laser trying to burn his corneas.

The blonde looks over to where he was tapped only to see blue, just straight up a full face of royal blue.

The boy looks up, and to his surprise he sees someone he knew pretty well, the person was on his team so of course he had to know him!

It was Big Q!

Quackity looks into Tommy’s lust fogged eyes, his mouth becoming slightly agape for a second as he noticed how the boy’s pigmented, neon blue eyes had become slightly lighter and less pigmented from the lust that had consumed them. “Hey I see you need some help, right?” Quackity says softly, awaiting a response, which he gets a nod. “Well can I help? I have a problem as well.” Quackity puts his hand on Tommy’s right thigh, rubbing slightly and soothingly. Tommy breathes in harshly at the sudden touch, but then quickly relaxes, enjoying the touch. The blonde remembers he was asked a question, then quickly tries to speak, stumbling slightly on his words. “I-oh I would love help- please!” Tommy places his arms around Quackity’s shoulders, embracing him in a half embrace.

Quackity grabs Tommy’s waist and picks him up, Tommy was already holding on to his shoulders so it made it easier for him to pick the boy up. 

Quackity feels cum smear over his jumper and neck as he holds Tommy, having him slung over one of his shoulders, in which Tommy responds by wrapping his legs around Quackity’s torso.

It didn’t feel like long until they were in Pogtopia, already in the room Quackity called his, sitting Tommy down on the nice, baby blue sheets.

~~~

“So Tommy, whatcha’ wanna do?” Quackity says, scooting near Tommy and putting his hand on Tommy’s thigh once again. 

“I was thinking you could..” Tommy pauses, trying to figure out how to phrase it, “Fuck me?” Tommy looks away slightly after the words left his bright pink, stretched lips. “Oh I see..” Quackity responds in an understanding tone, making Tommy’s embarrassment decay slightly. “But the only problem is I’ve never done it before and I don’t know h-” Tommy speaks quick but is interrupted by Quackity’s lips meeting his in a soft, and fervid kiss, only breaking free once he wanted to speak. “I can teach you.” Quackity says quickly and quite out of breath, as they were both panting slightly. Once they both caught their breath, they started to discuss. “Tommy I know a pretty decent amount about being fucked and what to do.” Quackity spoke out with a loving tone. Tommy furrowed his brows, “Wait how?” Tommy asks, obviously confused on where Big Q could have learned this stuff. “I was Schlatt’s bitch, remember?” Quackity responds to the question, which gives a remembering sigh from the one who had asked it. “W-well I would love for you to teach me!” Tommy smiles looking over at the caring man and reaching out for a hug, and getting what he wanted as Quackity reaches back out, and they share a tight, loving embrace.

~~~

“So what do we do first?” Tommy asks, looking at Quackity who had just got the lube. “So, I think you need to be prepped, do you want me to teach you to do it, or do I do it myself?” Quackity asks Tommy, watching the boy shift in his seat. “Teach me please?” Tommy smiles lightly, receiving a smile back from the older. “Okay then.” Quackity starts, “First what you should do is take off your pants and boxers baby.” Tommy’s eyes widen slightly at the pet name, but turning it into a bigger smile, he liked it.

Tommy takes his pants off, then his boxers. “Hmm, maybe the shirt as well if you want, up to you though.” Quackity had a way of speaking which calmed Tommy, it made him feel relaxed. Tommy removed his shirt, he was now completely naked opposed to the other boy who was still fully clothed. Quackity speaks “Okay so bend over,” Tommy bends over just as told, putting his in the air, showing it off to Quackity. “Damn, your ass is pretty nice, you were made for this” He laughs lightly and puts his hand to rest on Tommy’s ass as he gives his next instruction, “I’m going to guide your hand over, as so,” he moves Tommy’s hand to behind his back, so he could reach his ass. “Now I will help you at first, but then I want you to try and continue without me, alright darling?” Quackity asks, reviving a nod from Tommy. Quackity puts lube on Tommy’s finger and Tommy lets out a small breath feeling how cold the substance was. “Alright baby follow my lead~” Quackity grabs Tommy’s finger and aligns it to his own hole, then rubs it around the walls to get it in.

Once the finger is in Tommy lets out a soft, barely audible moan, feeling the older slowly and carefully move the younger’s finger.

“Good, now do you like this pace or would you like me to go faster?”

“M-maybe a bit faster?” Tommy says, feeling slightly ready for more friction. Quackity moves the finger a bit more, increasing in speed and getting faster and faster, hearing Tommy let out soft moans and breaths. “Can I add another finger?” Quackity feels that Tommy had loosened up a huge amount, he knew it would be only easier from here. “Y-yes please~” Tommy slurred out, looking back and smiling lightly at Quackity. Quackity smiled back, aligning his middle finger. As Quackity slowly pushed in, Tommy bites his lip and moans, feeling Quackity slowly move his fingers apart and put them back together. While it didn’t very much hurt at all, it felt amazing. He really liked it.

Quackity pushed the fingers in and out, thrusting them only slightly faster, making Tommy let out a sluttish moan, “You’re doing so good honey.” Quackity mutters into his ear, making him moan just by those words. “Do you think your stretched enough?” Quackity asks, slowing down and coming to a stop. “P-please fuck me please pl-” Tommy is once again cut off by Quackity turning him over and kissing him passionately, the kiss wasn’t full of lust, more of love and care.

Quackity pulls away and grabs the lube, looking down at the boy who was now on his back. He pulls down his jeans to reveal his boxers, which held a perfect outline of his dick, though he pulled those down too. Quackity’s dick was bigger than Tommy’s, and very much bigger than Tommy’s fingers. Quackity grabs the lube and squeezes a drop on the head or his cock, then starts spreading it around, moaning as he rubbed his cock, looking at Tommy with a slightly lewd expression.

Once the lube was spread around, he was fully hard and leaking precum. “You r-ready?” he says, aligning the tip with Tommy’s hole, “Yes fuck, please~” Tommy practically moans out. Quackity places one of his hands on Tommy’s knee and the other on his upper thigh, holding on like it's a handle. Finally, Quackity gives Tommy a quick peck on the lips before pushing the tip in, seeing how Tommy whines out lightly.

Quackity pushes the entire tip in, then waits for the boy to adjust.

After a minute or so Tommy gave a nod and Quackity pushed in more, slowly moving his hips back and forth, pushing a bit of his dick in at a time.

Tommy feels ecstatic, moaning heavily as he feels it going in and out, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, beginning to trickle down his face, going over his soft red cheeks and down his chin. Quackity slows down slightly and wipes Tommy’s tears, “You’re doing so well sweetie~” Quackity whispers softly, laying a little peck on Tommy’s cheek, he then speeds up slightly, hearing Tommy moan louder than ever, moaning his name, slightly bucking his hips back, “F-faster~” he moans out, pleading to get more friction. Big Q thrusts his hips in and out quickly, he moves down while still maintaining a consistent speed, and starts to lick and suck at Tommy’s stomach, leaving kisses and very light love marks, making sure not to bite down too hard on the boy. Quackity sees Tommy’s dick, it was bright red, fully hard, and leaking precum everywhere. He takes Tommy’s cock in his hand and strokes it, using the extreme amount of precum as a lube. That was what sent both of them overboard, with Quackity stroking Tommy’s dick, pumping it to the same speed he was thrusting, Tommy came with a loud sluttish moan, making the most lewd and hot expression. Quackity came immediately, he had already been trained not to cum until told, so he could easily wait, so he could be in time with the boy.

Tommy feels full, the warm substance filling his insides. He loves it.

“You want a buttplug to keep it in or no?” Quackity says after they caught their breath a bit more, “W-why?” “To keep the cum in.” Quackity answers, which Tommy liked the sound of that. Once he gets a nod from Tommy, he pulls out and quickly shoves his finger in Tommy’s now extremely loose hole, then reaches over to a chest and grabs a sleek black, basic buttplug, it was decently sized too. Shoves it in as soon as his thumb leaves, making sure no cum spills out.

~~~

Tommy smiles at Quackity brings a plate full of cookies and other various desserts, then sits down on the couch, getting under the blanket with him. “So, you gonna use what you learned?“ Quackity chuckles and puts his arm around his shoulder, “Yes, I think I’m just try and gonna be fucked by everyone, you know?” Tommy giggles back, resting his head on Quackity’s shoulder, “If you ever need advice, or need me to teach you something, just as-” This time Quackity was cut off by Tommy’s soft lips touching his, bringing him into a soft kiss, just like before. They were there all night, sitting on the couch, under a blanket, just enjoying each other’s company.


	4. Under the tree -Mystery person!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finally gets what he has been pracicing for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :D  
> dont like dont read <3

Recap: Tommy had learned how to be fucked, he learned from Quackity :D

Tommy has been practicing for a bit, weeks went by since the last time he had sexual contact with an actual person, but dildos aren’t people right? He was ready.

Tommy was strolling around, the sky was black, coated with white fuzzy clouds that glistened in the moonlight. Tommy liked these walks he took outside, they were calming, and he loved to look up at the sky, then look back down at the spruce trees which were coated in a light, silk sheet of pearlescent light. But this night was slightly different. The sky was the same. The spruce trees were the same. But one thing was different.

As the boy walked around, noticing every little detail, listening to the sound of the wind twirling. He heard something weird.

He recognized the sound from somewhere, but just couldn’t put his finger on it, so as any insane person would do in the middle of the night, he went towards the sound.

Once Tommy got closer he saw a bright colour that stood out. He went towards it.

What Tommy saw was pretty surprising, to say the least. He saw a tall man, sat against a spruce tree.

Jerking off.

Tommy smirked at this, excited that his weeks of preparing would finally mean something.

The boy bent down on his knees and put a hand on the other’s moving one.

Dream’s eyes widen.

“What the- I’m so sorry-” Dream apologies, knowing how weird it must be for a minor to see him like this.

“Let me help.” Tommy whispers, straddling Dream, putting his hardening crotch lightly against the bigger man's chest

“T-That’s kinda wrong. We shouldn’t do th-” Dream tried to speak but was cut off by Tommy kissing him, he knew Big Q taught him well when Dream kissed back, holding onto his hips.

Tommy lets go of the kiss and stands up, leaving the green hooded man confused.

The younger takes off his pants, then reaches into his pocket and grabs some lube. This time Dream was too horny to resist as Tommy spread the lube along his dick.

“You ready big man?” Tommy slurs, straddling him once again and lining the hard cock up to his hole. Dream hesitated before speaking, “Don’t you need prep?” Tommy chuckled, “Already did.” Dream was shocked for a second before nodding for him to start.

Tommy moved his hips down, feeling the tip go in and letting go of the shaft. It went in with ease but left Tommy and Dream both moaning.

“D-damn this feels good~” Dream moaned into Tommy’s ear, only making the boy go further down and buck his hips slowly.

“S-same” Tommy whispers back then starts moving quicker, a loud moan escaping both their lips.

The younger’s lips met the older’s, bringing them into a heated kiss. Tommy felt big, yet soft hands grab his waist and slam him down, then pull him up. That process repeated for a while until they were both reaching their high.

“Dr-Dream~” Tommy moaned sluttishly as he came all over them, causing Dream to go slightly more uneven and rough.

Tommy cried at the overutilization, but it was quickly over as Dream buried himself inside the younger and released warm white fluid. “That was amazing” Dream pants, looking down at Tommy’s lewd face and giving him a little kiss on the nose. “You did so well!” Dream gave a smile, but with that-

-he disappeared off into the moonlight.

Just as Techno did.

Leaving Tommy covered in cum, but this time his mouth had no cum, only saliva, slowly dripping out of it. 

He was left.

Under the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Tell me what I should do for the next one because I don't have a clue :D


	5. Dadza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadza.  
> Just fucking dadza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IF ITS LITERAL SHIT- IM SO TIRED ITS 1AM ;W;  
> ALSO, APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPLOADING I DIED-

Recap: Tommy helped Dream get off, he was now laying silently under a tree, looking quite used. He was filled with cum and passed out.

TW// Rape Mention, Incest

Tommy wakes up in a candlelit room, it smelled of light pumpkin. As the boy looks at his surroundings, trying to make out where he is, he notices he laid on a couch, naked. Someone else was in the room, but he couldn’t quite see yet who the person was yet. “W-where am-” he manages to mutter before seeing the person jolt up and come to him, making it much clearer who it was. “H-how did I get here?” he asks sitting up slightly.

**_A flashback comes on screen WHOOSH-_ **

The man walks around, carrying bundles upon bundles of dirt in his digital backpack. It was around, 1-2 am he’d say? He really didn’t care, there were things he needed to do.

You see Phillza had woken up from some rather strange noises and couldn’t fall back asleep, so he decided to be a bit more productive, filling in all the creeper holes.

He walks around, hearing the sound of bees buzzing and dirt falling, with the shovel he had he could fill holes in no time.

Philza sees something that stands out from the dark green forestry. It looks almost a-a peachy colour? That’s weird. Philza finishes filling the creeper hole and starts walking over to investigate. Once he gets closer he sees a piece of clothing next to it, thrown off to the side, as well as some blonde hair..? Philza starts full-on sprinting, for it seems that it was a red and white shirt.

Once Phil sees him his eyes water, and he picks the delicate boy up, making sure to take the shirt too.

**_Flashback fades :o_ **

Tommy stares at Philza as he had almost finished the story, “So l-like.. Why were you so worried?” Tommy mumbled on his words, “What do you mean why am I worried!? YOU WERE RAPED TOMMY” Phil yelled out slightly, his voice much clearer than Tommy’s.

“Actually..” Tommy pauses, looking up towards Philza’s blue eyes. “I a-asked for it..” though Philza’s eyes were usually calming, it felt like he was being judged, and watched. He didn’t know why but the calming blue eyes always turned to piercing icicles when the boy felt nervous.

“What..?” Phillza asks.

Tommy tells the story, which made both their faces flush a bright rose shade. “Yeah..” Tommy concludes, looking away.

It was already 6:28 am by this time. Philza was slightly curious. A bit too curious.

“Who-” Philza pauses to rephrase his sentence, “Okay I have a few questions for you  _ Mister. _ ” Tommy gulped at the sudden speaking, licking his lips at the way Phil said “Mister,” Turning him on ever-so-slightly. “ First off, how the hell did you learn that stuff?“ The older blonde said, standing up and towering over Tommy since the boy was sat in a chair.

“Big Q taught me..” Tommy says fragilely as if he was about to break.

“Okay so- Why?” Philza leans in closer. “I-i don’t know it jus-just feels good a-and I like it-” Tommy choked out, pushing back slightly as the other leaned closer and closer. “How does it feel? Describe it to me..” Phil closes the space between the two, putting his face in the crook of Tommy’s neck and their bodies against one another. “I- it feels so good- it makes me feel so full and l-like- I just love being used- I love the pleasu-” The boy stuttered out before being cut off by his own sharp breath when he felt soft lips and a wet tongue meet his collar bone. He felt them lick, suck, even nibble on the skin slightly. Philza grinded his clothed crotch against Tommy’s unclothed one swiftly, sucking Tommy’s nipple. “Daad-dy” Tommy let out a moan and threw his head back, bucking his hips up. “Do you want to do this?” Philza raised and spoke.. “F-fuck yes please~” Tommy said, out of breath.

Phil took his pants and boxers off. “Y-yours is a bit thicker than Dream’s” Tommy gulped, looking at Philza’s cock intently. “You sure you want this?” Philza gave a caring smile, fluffing the younger’s hair. “Yes please,” Tommy smiled back and got up, “Where?” Tommy smiled as Philza picked him up, taking him to his bedroom.

~~~

“Okay so, what position do you want?” Philza asked, sitting down on the bed. “Hmm.. What if i-” Tommy paused before pulling Phil up, the older man didn’t protest. Tommy bends over the bed and spreads his arse, using his hands. He blushed, he never thought he’d be showing his arse off to his father.

“How’s this?” Tommy says. He looks back to see Philza, staring at his arse and licking his lips. “Mm, I love it,” Phil walks closer and grabs the younger’s hips. Oh, how pretty he looked in the dim, orange-tinted light.

Phil reached to the side and got some lube, applying some to his cock and rubbing it on his son’s hole. “Are you ready honey?” Phil asks which Tommy agreed, and put his face into the bed. Phil entered his tip, letting out a long breath. “Damn..” He muttered as he snapped his hips forward, causing a loud moan from Tommy.

“Tell me when I need to stop.”

Phil said, then quickly slammed into Tommy, pulled out almost all the way, and slammed back in, his entire length entering and leaving the smaller boy at a rapid rate.

Tommy moaned rather loudly, his legs becoming weak.

“F-fuck” Philza groans, feeling himself become close. It’s been so long since Phil had felt this much pleasure.

“Tom-Tommy I’m close” He growled, grasping Tommy’s precum covered cock, pumping it to a pace, making Tommy let out a loud high pitch moan.

Tommy feels as if he’s about to fall, Phil senses this and pushes him up the bed a bit, pounding him against it.

They both cum, Phil pulled out and came on Tommy’s arse, Tommy came on the sheets. They needed to be cleaned up, and so did the bedsheets.

~~~

They both get cleaned up and cuddle. He stays with Philza until 12:23 pm, then decides it's probably time to go.

It was amazing though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @GarbageInnit  
> Hope you enjoyed. Have an amazing day!! 💜  
> -Garbage💜


	6. Is this what you want?! - Another mystery person!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYY took my a while but ey-

_Recap:_ _Phil found Tommy under a tree, he took him back to his house and things happened, he ended up staying there for a bit and taking a long nap after the oh so eventful night._

**TW// OVERSTIMULATION; BDSM/TIED UP; SLIGHT DEGRADING**

It's 12:45 pm and Tommy decided it was time to leave and actually do things.

He put on his normal shirt, but this time had a thought. He should change up his outfit! He puts on the normal pants for now then makes a head to the door.

_ ~~~ _

Tommy finally returns home and walks around. He looks in the mirror, letting a hum escape his lips as he pondered in what way he should change up his outfit.

His eyes went bright as he felt a lightbulb go off. 

He puts on the shortest and tightest jean shorts he could find, pulling them all the way up to show the curves of his arse.

The shorts were so small that when he looked in the mirror he could see a silhouette of his own dick, causing it to twitch at the sudden attention.

Oh, boy did he need someone right now.

Tommy tucks his shirt in, making sure he looked hot enough to fuck.

What can he say? He liked attention. A bit too much.

_ ~~~ _

Tommy puts a bottle of lube in his digital backpack and is on his way. Where was he going? He had no fucking clue.

He was just trying to find anyone, anyone to tease and play with.

Anyone that would fuck him.

He smirked lightly as he walked down the first set of stairs right outside his house, remembering what started this all, right there.

His mind trails off once again as he goes back to looking for people.

The longer he couldn't find anyone the more impatient he got.

Tommy takes a deep breath in as he sees someone in the distance.

He bounces over to their house, noticing they were fixing some things up and decorating.

It was Punz.

Tommy's face curled up into a devilish yet glad smile as he approached the older.

"Heyy." Tommy slurs with a sly voice.

"What do you want Tommy?" Punz replies in the usual angry tone he used when talking to Tommy, though he didn't look at him because he was too focused.

"Nothing, just wanna know whatcha doin~" Tommy teases. That gets Punz' attention, the man quickly turns his head to look down at the boy, his jaw dropping instantly.

"W- The fuck?" Punz said under his breath, jumping off the scaffolding which he stood previously, approaching the slightly smaller boy.

"What is this, a staring contest?" Tommy's voice echoed through the room, thickly laced with sarcasm and lust.

"Tommy what do you think you're weari-" Punz begins, but stops at the realization of him being able to see the younger's length easily through the tight little shorts he wore, and boy was Tommy hard.

Well, Punz was too, so it's fine-

Oh shit. _Punz was hard._

The older circles him like a shark, examining his every feature and curve. God-damn was the teen hot.

"Why are you wearing this?" He practically growls out, getting closer to his 'prey.'

"Felt like changin' up my outfit, I'd say you like it, huh?" Tommy pulls closer in and rubs along Punz' stomach, moving closer and closer to the tent.

Punz huffed and grabbed Tommy by his arm, pulling him down the stairs. Once they were down the ladder Tommy examined the room; He had never been here-

The room was dark, dimly lit by lava and a few lanterns;

The walls were lined with polished Blackstone and filled with polished Blackstone bricks;

Chains hung from the ceiling, holding the lanterns;

The whole place forced a chill down Tommy's spine.

Tommy couldn't see it at first, but now he sees that there is a desk in the back of the room, it had a couple things on it but for the most part it was clear.

"So you want attention? You want someone to take advantage of you?" Punz asks and pins him to the desk.

Tommy tried to reply but got a hard smack to the face. "Shut it, I don't wanna hear you make any noise," He pauses, "Do you understand me?!" Punz shouts, getting a vigorous nod from the blonde below him.

"And the answers obvious, of course you want attention. Now I think I'll give you what you want, slut." Punz pulls the other's shirt off and walks to the other side of the desk, reaching in and getting some things.

Tommy feels a strap go over his head and something go in his mouth, "Now you can't make any noise!" Punz smiles dauntingly.

The older male turns Tommy and bends him over the table, he reaches for a few more objects and uses his free hand to harshly grab one of Tommy's wrists, tying it to the table. He does the same to the other.

Punz practically yanks the younger’s pants and boxers off and lays a hand on his ass, rubbing it softly. Tommy could feel the soft rubbing quickly be replaced with a sting as Punz slapped his ass as hard as he could, the sound could be heard echoing loudly throughout the room.

It happened again and again until Tommy had tears that felt like acid running down his face. The aggressive one pulled the ball away from Tommy's mouth and held it there.

"How bad do you want me?" Punz shouted and slapped his ass once again, "I w-want you" Tommy sobbed out, his lip quivering.

"I asked-" he pauses and brings his hand back, "HOW BAD?!" he slapped harder than before, leaving an even redder mark and making the slut let out a loud sob. "I nee-d you-so bad-" Tommy whimpered out "LOUDER?"

Punz hit him, this time he squeezed his ass, making his nails dig into the meat of Tommy's skin.

The blonder pulled on his ropes. "I NEED YOU SO FUCKING BAD" Tommy screamed, his hips pushing back into the piercing nails.

"Alright then." Punz took his hands and spread Tommy's hole to see what he was working with. It was very loose and looked like it may even have a bit of cum staining the wet walls, but it was hard to tell.

"When was your last time?" he asks and once again yanks the ball so Tommy could speak.

"Th-this morning" Tommy spoke quietly, slightly ashamed as he felt the older's stare cut into him deeper than the nails that had before.

"Hmm. I would ask who, but we both know I don't give a shit." He pauses and leans in, "So do you think you're stretched enough? Or do you need a bit of lube?" Punz laughs sarcastically, he takes the hand that once rested on Tommy's hip and instead placed it at his waistband, tugging at the now tightly fit jeans.

"I-i have lube in my i-inventory" The teen brought up, remembering what he packed for this exact situation. "Hand it over." Punz says sternly, now had got his jeans off. "My hands are tied" Tommy bites his lips as he pulls on his restraints once again.

"Open it up and I'll get it." Punz rolls his eyes as a holographic inventory appears in front of Tommy's face. He can see the lube easily between the few stacks of cobblestone.

He grabs it and the inventory disappears. Punz lets go of the ball gag, fitting it back into Tommy's mouth perfectly.

"Alright-" he chuckles, "Remember. You wanted this, Tommy." Punz reminds him just in case he forgot. Though he didn't, he knew what he wanted, and he was pretty sure was it.

Tommy suddenly feels a cold substance prodding at his entrance. Soon after something got passed the ring of muscles. Punz had already pushed his entire tip in and wasn't showing any signs of stopping there.

Punz soon was all the way in. Usually this would be the time that Tommy would get a moment to rest and get used to it, but that didn't happen. Instead, Punz started to thrust, pumping in and out of the boy at a fast rate.

All Tommy could do was sob and thrust his hips back, approaching his edge quicker than he would like. He tries to say something but is blocked by the ball gag. Punz pushes him further over for more access. 

Tommy's fully bent over the desk, his dick twitching as it's squished between his stomach and the wood, being rubbed and pushed around.

The teen's knees begin to grow weak and start to tremble before completely giving out, causing him to fall deeper onto the desk, putting his entire weight onto it.

Tommy feels his member twitch uncontrollably as he finishes all over the table and his chest, coating them both in a thin layer of white.

_ Punz doesn't slow down. _

In fact, it seemed he only quickened his pace.

Tommy sobbed harder, he felt weak and sensitive. His walls being pounded into and wrecked, yet at the same time he felt turned on, he felt himself approaching his high. He was on the edge though he couldn't cum again. It was taunting.

Soon Punz was pounding his entire length in and out of Tommy.

Tommy had thick white seed pouring out of his cock, though he couldn't tell because the feeling of being so close never went away, he came over and over again, feeling more sensitive and fragile each time.

Punz slammed into Tommy's prostate, perfectly hitting it with every thrust he did.

Finally, Punz released into the poor boy, riding through his orgasm.

_~~_

Punz smiled down at the teen and untied his wrists, but instead of keeping him untied he tied them behind his back and even tied his legs.

One spanking later and he left.

Tommy blacked out.

He laid there, bent over a desk. His hands and legs were tied, his mouth held a soaking wet gag, and once again his ass was full of a creamy white substance.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, I really don't give a shit about your hate comments alright?  
> It's just annoying to respond to so I might just stop responding lol, but eh whatever. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!  
> 💜💜💜  
> Twitter: @Garbageinnit  
> 💜  
> STAY SAFE 💜  
> 💜


End file.
